


Blueberry Joins your shower.

by Amashi_zaino



Category: Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: Adorable skeletons!, Blueberry the dom?!, Ecto-Penis, F/M, Moaning...LOTS of moaning, One Shot, Oral Sex, Reader has a vagina, Shower Sex, Skeletons, Slamming into a wall, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6984805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amashi_zaino/pseuds/Amashi_zaino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was based off of an Underswap Audio on Soundcloud. I got permission to write a fan fiction for it and If you're interested I'll post the link to the audio in the notes inside.<br/>This is a one shot for this one, and I might do another one for US!Papyrus as well.<br/>OMG, Blueberry the dominant...whoda thunk!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blueberry Joins your shower.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blueberry Joins your shower](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/200566) by Rsweeneybrg. 



> I dunno, if you guys like this one there's a high chance I'll write that US!Papyrus/Reader fic. 
> 
> Let me know in the comments below if you see any typos or if I need to work on some things, or if you just plain liked it. It'll help me become a better writer and motivate me to write more. 
> 
> Thanks all! TOODLES!

Things have been going well for you, really well actually. School had been getting easier since Papyrus had offered to help you with your chemistry homework and you'd been taking advanced self defense training from Alphys and Sans. Which while hilarious at times, was also rather intense and coming home with fresh bruises wasn't uncommon. It was all good for you because after a 6 year stint in the ARMY and another 5 out you had gotten soft and needed to be whipped back into shape. Plus it helped with the PTSD you sometimes had from going 2 tours in Afghanistan having to deal with wounded soldiers coming in and the sounds of explosions outside the base really took it's toll on your psyche. You'd thought about getting a service dog but after moving in with Sans and Papyrus the thought didn't cross your mind again. 

Both of the bone-bros were the kindest people you could have ever asked for to come into your life and were also considerate roommates. Papyrus seemed especially understanding when you had an anxiety attack or a flashback and there had been several occasions he'd just held you, rubbed your back and talked to you while you hyperventilated. His gentle understanding brought you back down to earth and grounded you while Sans's enthusiastic demeanor and chipper personality made your soul feel lighter than it ever had in your life. 

So yet again you thanked your lucky stars for finding and answering the add on Craigs list looking for a roommate. 

The only thing though was that the two magical skeleton monsters had wormed their ways into your heart...BOTH of them. You sigh as you rest your head on the small desk in your room, your chem homework stuck to your forehead as you sat back up. You made a face as you pulled it off and sighed once more. Sans was the sweetest little blueberry muffin you could ever ask to know. He was considerate, gentlemanly, chivalrous and reminded you of the knights in shining armor from the books you used to read as a young teen. He'd gotten MUCH better at making tacos and the house constantly smelled fantastic from roasting meat in the slow cooker you'd bought him last Christmas. The unfortunate thing was that he seemed so damn INNOCENT!

Papyrus on the other hand was so completely chill that you couldn't help but be comfortable around him the moment you met. There had been something in the air, a bit of static in the air but you'd already chocked that up to having two magical monsters in the vicinity. Of course, after a couple of days Paps had had 'the talk' about his little brother. You could still remember him looming over you, right eye lit up with orange fire, voice still smooth and sweet as the honey he usually drank. He warned you about hurting his brother or putting him in any danger but all you could think of was how fucking attractive he was right then and there and could only answer with a quirk of your head and an innocent look with the retaliating “Why would I want to hurt him? He's an innocent and by far too good for this world.” Your response had taken him aback, his magic winking out like it never existed and he leaned in close to you with a scrutinizing gaze.  
“*i'm just covering my bases babe.” was all he said before backing off and giving a lazy smile and lighting up another cigarette. “*good talk.” was all he said as he walked away leaving you slightly confused and 

“ARGH!” you groan as you run your hands through your hair roughly. You didn't want to corrupt him but it was getting so hard not to at least try and sneak a kiss to see his reaction. Plus the dreams you'd been having? Oh yes, THOSE dreams. They'd been having you wake up hot and bothered, aching to be touched and absolutely soaked. The scent of arousal had gotten so thick once that Sans had actually innocently commented on it making you turn a furious crimson and apologizing profusely for the “weird but nice smell” and from then on you slept with the window cracked to air out the room.

In fact one of those particular dreams had been weighing on your mind and it had been making concentrating on your homework insanely difficult. Groaning you got to your feet and gathered up your toiletries to take a cold shower. Maybe the cold would invigorate you and help you to clear your mind and cool your libido.

The house was quiet which was a rarity, usually you could hear Sans in the kitchen doing something or could hear him in his room playing with his action figures. His adorable “Mwe heh heh” laugh always got you to grin at how completely adorable he was. As it was though, the house was silent. Shrugging you made your way to the shower and started it up. The water was cold, and you made a small squeak as you stepped under the fridged spray.

Only minutes after you got in though the door burst open and the shower curtain yanked away making you jump in surprise.

“Papyrus! Papyrus! Oh! I-I didn't know you were in the shower...I though Pappy was in here.”

His face was a bright blue as he still held the shower curtain, his eyes were roaming over your body curiously though making you slowly start to turn red.

“Do you always burst in on your brother in the bathroom?”

“Wha..? No it's not...ah..hah..I mean he's my brother and all so it's not all that weird that we walk in on eachother in the shower.”

You lean against the wall and cross your arms. “Why would skeletons need showers anyway?”

He blinked at you and raised a brow bone. “Why would we need showers? Well even skeletons can get weird and nasty smellin' y'know? Especially Papyrus is always smoking that weird stuff and it always smells really weird, it smell just uh...forgedaboutit. I'm just gonna go find Papyrus.”

You saw your opportunity though here...and by god you were going to take it! “Well Sans, why don't you join me?”

“What? Y-ya want me to j-join you?! I-I don't think that's smart...What if Papyrus come's back?”

You waved your hand in the air dismissing the worry. “Oh you know him, he's probably off taking a nap or he's at Muffets and won't be around for another couple of hours.”

Sans's face scrunched in thought, “Yeah...well when ya put it that way, ya do have a point.” His eyes came up and met yours, the stars in them were lit with curiosity. “Why...do ya want to take a shower with me anyway?”

You shrugged. “I just do, is that so wrong? And anyway I can reach your scapula and mid spine which I'm sure is just as tough a place to clean on yourself as it is on me.”

His brow furrowed in thought for a moment before he nodded.... “Ya just do huh? A-alright...just let me get my battle body off.”

He closed the curtain to keep water off the floor and you listened to the shuffle of clothing and the thump of his armor as it hit the tile floor of the bathroom. Soon enough the curtain was yanked back again and he stepped in.

“Alright, Scootch over please...thank yo...OH GOD IT'S COLD! Why is it freezing!” he gave out a small whine as he danced away from the spray. “Why do humans take showers in such cold water, it makes no sense!”

You laugh slightly at his reaction. “I guess you could say that I'm kinda in heat. And it's helping me to cool my jets a bit.”

“Wh-what? I-I had no idea human could go into heat, that makes no sense.”

“Don't you know what going into heat means?”

He looked up slightly offended. “Well of course I know what going into heat is, Pappy's explained it to me.”

Your lips lifted in a sultry smile as you approached him, sure Sans was short, really short, the top of his head came up to maybe your collar bone and your arms came up and lightly caressed his sternum making him start slightly. “Ah..uh...what are you doing?”

“Relax Sans...I'm not going to hurt you...” you purr as your fingers laced through his ribs running along the tops of them. He gave a small moan. “Auughh...that feels goood...” His eyes shut slightly only to tighten and he squirmed under your touch. “Mmm...st-stop...stop...nooo...no” he whined, his hands coming up to hold your wrists lightly. “What if he comes in?”

You give out a soft chuckle, your skin felt like it was lit up from the inferno of desire burning in your belly. You were half surprised that the cold water hitting your skin didn't fizzle and turn into steam with how hot you felt. “He won't Sans. I heard you lock the door after you shed your battle body.”

You leaned in and nibbled along his clavicle and up his cervical vertebrae. “C'mon human, you don't wanna keep going with me.”

You leaned in and licked a line over his sternum and down to the base, sucking slightly at the xyphoid process. One hand reached behind you and turned up the temperature of the water so that it was now only luke warm and not freezing cold.

“Uh...huh...It's getting hot in here....please don-don't do this...not here...” his face was a brilliant azure and you could see his left eye flickering with cerulean magic as your hands roamed over his spine and lightly caressed the illiac crest of his pelvis. “Ahh...ahhnn~...pl-please don't touch there. No...why...” Your fingers ghosted over the smooth bone on the inside of his ilium moving down to his ischium and over his pubis making him cry out and clutch your wet shoulders. A brilliant blue member manifested and you licked your lips at the sight of it before wrapping your hand around it making his head snap back, eyes wide. “Ah....that's my penis...please, no....” His head came down and you saw that the lights in his eye sockets had gone out.

Smirking you gave the slightly glowing cock a stroke. “Human...you don't want to play this game with me...”

You leaned in close to where he could hear you. “Sans....I've wanted to play this 'game' with you for weeks...I just didn't have the courage to try, until now.” Your hand stroked over his coccyx and sacrum but jolted as his hands firmly grabbed your arms and turned you around, pressing you into the shower wall, the water was now spraying directly on your back, going pretty much right through Sans. “THAT'S IT! I'm not going to play this game with you, but you know what? I'm still gonna have fun with you. I'm gonna teach you what Papyrus taught me.” His hand pushed gently but firmly on you upper back making you bend over. “Alright, now just stay. there.” His hands went over your hips, massaging and caressing your soft flesh as they came around to your sex. His phalanges moved over your outer lips a few times before moving to rub over your slit.

“D..dang human. You-you're wet...I don't understand.”

You look over your shoulder at him with a brow risen. “A pun? Really?”

His eyes narrowed at you as he fondled your sex, one phalanges moving to circle around your clit making him give a small smirk. “No that wasn't a pun, you know me human. I don't make puns...well..I do, it's just ahh...” he let out a breath and you could swear that it was slightly steamy. “ahem..can you uh..spread your legs?” When you furrowed your brow at him he got impatient and knocked your ankles apart in a quite cop like manner making them go to the edges of the tub. “I said **spread 'em!** ” His face lit up in what could only be deemed as a predatory look. “That's a good human...Now....”

He slapped his hands lightly along your ass wetly before rubbing them to sooth the sting.

Slap! Rub rub.

Slap! Rub rub...

SLAP!

You cried out, your back arching making him chuckle slightly behind you and rub the area his bony hand collided with. You were dripping wet and giving out small whines, needing him to touch you...needing him so badly! Your quim quivered in anticipation as he leaned over close to your ear. “I'm ah...gonna start fuckin' ya alright?” His Brooklyn accent thick like syrup in your ears and you barely registered what he murmured next (Don't tell Pappy I said that) as he slipped into your wet heat making you gasp. “Gnn...S..sssaaannss~”

He grip your hips and thrust into you with a soft grunt. “Hnnff...god you're so....you're tight...I don't...” You made to stand up slightly but his hand pressed into the middle of your back. “Don't no...stay against the wall....” he panted as he sped up his pace. He was stretching you so deliciously that you couldn't hold in your moans of pleasure. “Mmmm...ahh...ahh...Sans...hahh....oh god....Saans....! Please...please....”

One of his hands came around to the front of your sex and he fondled with the soft skin there, registering what made you squirm and cry out the most. He got the hint when his phalanges rubbed around your clit making you give a sharp keening sound. His boney finger pressed down on it and massaged the small button making you press into him with each thrust. “Agnn...human...! Huuuuman...I....huma....” 

His speed increased as he ruthlessly pounded into you making you scream his name as your walls tightened around him with the strength of your orgasm. He gave out a breathy groan as he gripped your hips hard enough there would be bruises as he released deep into you and gave your ass a resounding smack. “AH....gm.....Hu...mannn....aaahh~*” His pace continued slowly to prolong his own release and he held onto you to for a few moments before he withdrew and your knees gave out making you collapse onto the tub floor breathing hard and seeing stars. You looked up over at him and he had an expression of mortification and worry on his face. “I-I I'm sorry human! I ah...Um...I didn't mean to do that...I uh...I um uh...” You looked up at him with a smile and lidded eyes and saw the mess that still clung to his manifested member. Turning on your knees you gave it a long lick making the stars in his eyes light up and he grit his teeth showing off the elongated yet dainty points of his canines. The blue goo clinging to him actually did taste lightly like blueberries which made you smile at the irony of it. “Human no... uh...human don't...I...uh guess this is where we clean up now, right?”

At his innocent comment you can't help it but start to laugh and grab a washcloth instead and he gave you a hand up to get to your feet. “Yeah ok, I won't push it any more.” You turned up the heat, no longer needing the cold shower.

He put a hand to your hip and looked up into your eyes, guilt was plain on his face. “I...uh...I'm sorry about shovin' ya against the wall. I didn't mean to hurt ya if I did.”

You give him a soft smile and lean in to place a sweet kiss against his teeth. “You didn't hurt me Sans. I trust you that you'd never intentionally hurt me. Although...” You cupped his cheek lightly and gave him a wry smirk. “Who'd have thought that our innocent little blueberry muffin would have such a Dominant streak in him when it comes to something like that. Though it really shouldn't come as a surprise to me, seeing how commanding you are during our training sessions.”

His skull burned bright blue at your words and he rubbed the back of his head. “Eh..heh...yeah...well...Alphys always tells me that if I see something I want, I should take it when it's presented to me.....and...and...I-I wanted you...”

Your heart fluttered in your chest at his words and you wrapped your now warmed wet skin around his neck pulling him into a hug. “Oh Sans...You're just too sweet for words.”

His arms went around you holding you close for a moment and you both enjoyed the tender moment.

“Well...we really should get outta here before Pappy gets back...I don't wanna get in trouble.”

You laugh lightly at that and nod as you finish cleaning up and turn off the spray. “Alright, and maybe dinner? I know you've got some lemon pepper chicken in the crock pot ready to go for tacos.”

His face lit up with a bright grin. “Yeah! You wanna help with the vegetables?”

Laughing you kiss the top of his cranium. “Anything for you sugar skull.”

He jumped out of the tub and dried off quickly before wrapping a towel around himself, grabbing his clothes and made a beeline for his room to get clean garments on. You laughed at his antics before realizing...he'd taken the only towel.

“SANS!”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the audio here: https://soundcloud.com/rsweeneybrg-ramonasweeney  
> and please, feel free to visit her tumblr. http://sinful-bone-blog.tumblr.com/
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! :D


End file.
